


На перекрестке между ниоткуда в никуда

by jamie_lee



Category: Heroes - Fandom, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Road Trips, Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-11
Updated: 2012-12-11
Packaged: 2017-11-20 21:37:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/589910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamie_lee/pseuds/jamie_lee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Зак встречает Скотта совершенно случайно на перекрестке между ниоткуда в никуда.</p>
            </blockquote>





	На перекрестке между ниоткуда в никуда

Зак встречает Скотта совершенно случайно на перекрестке между ниоткуда в никуда. 

\- Подвезешь? - спрашивает незнакомый парень, привалившись к капоту старенькой машины, которую Зак угнал, покидая родительский дом навсегда. - Совсем немного.

У него босые пыльные ноги без единой царапины и изношенные до неприличия джинсы. Зак молча пялится на открытую искреннюю улыбку и уставшие карие глаза, прежде чем открывает рот для отказа.

\- Конечно, - отчего-то выдает он вместо этого и жмет плечами. - Почему бы и нет.

*

\- Какие девушки тебе нравятся? - спрашивает Зак у Скотта к вечеру второго дня.

На горизонте дорога сливается с небом, и можно поверить, что если вжать педаль газа в пол изо всех сил, можно въехать прямо в кровавое марево.

\- Брюнетки, - уверенно отвечает Скотт и из его голоса исчезает всякая расслабленность. - Опасные брюнетки с ямочками на щеках.

Заку бы по всем правилам спросить, что произошло, но вместо этого он глупо улыбается. 

\- Значит, не переругаемся. Я люблю блондинок.

Блондинку, поправляет он себя, и голова начинает раскалываться, как тогда. Когда ему впервые стерли память.

\- Давай я поведу, - предлагает вдруг Скотт, словно почувствовав перемену его настроения.

Вместо ответа Зак молча кивает и тормозит. В висках боль собирается битым стеклом и отражается белыми вспышками под веками. Зак даже не протестует, когда Скотт помогает ему перебраться на заднее сидение и прижимает ненормально горячую руку к его лбу.

\- Вот дерьмо, - слабо бормочет Зак, наблюдая, как сосуды на руке Скотта набухают чернотой. - Ты прямо как Джон Коффи.

Он проваливается в сон быстрее, чем Скотт придумывает ответ.

*

\- Что случилось с твоей блондинкой? - интересуется Скотт, когда они останавливаются у обшарпанной заправки.

Владелец следит за ними из-под козырька кепки, но Зак игнорирует неприятный липкий взгляд.

\- Она уехала. Что с темноволосой обладательницей ямочек на щеках?

\- Пыталась убить меня.

\- Отстой.

Скотт щеголяет новенькими кедами, стащенными из маленького магазинчика тремя днями ранее. 

*

Зак старается не смотреть Скотту через плечо, когда тот аккуратно выводит на открытке адрес получателя.

\- Не думаешь, что пейзаж намекнет, где именно нас искать?

\- Зато маму это немного успокоит, - беззлобно отзывается Скотт. - Это же мама, Зак.

Зак остро завидует ему. Ему некуда посылать открытки.

*

Ночью Скотт перебирается на его кровать и прижимается слишком горячим для человека телом. Они не занимаются сексом, даже не целуются - просто лежат бок о бок и держатся за руки.

Скотт никак не комментирует румянец на щеках Зака, и тот ему за это бесконечно благодарен.

*

В полнолуние Зак лежит на крыше машины, закутавшись сразу в две куртки, и разглядывает звезды, не обращая никакого внимания на счастливый вой, который иногда раздается слишком близко.

Это не койоты, а значит, опасаться нечего.


End file.
